I wonder if I can fly
by AshTheOtaku
Summary: Aaliyah just wanted to be free, but Asher wasn't going to let that happen. Now before you get any dirty thoughts, Aaliyah wants to be free in a death sort of matter. As in suicide. You can't blame the girl, with the background she has. But Asher, her secret stalker, doesn't plan to let that happen, not over his cold hard body. Well, that might just be arrangeable..


A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction! It's going to be around the anime SAO, but its really not going to involve the main characters and all from the anime. Its just going to be my own little tale. But anyways, lets start, shall we?

I sat staring down at my feet hanging above the world below me. The sound of cars roaring by and the chatter of busy sidewalks was quite soothing. I envied the people who were in groups of people who loved them, laughing and cheering as they made their way around town. But I won't have to envy them long, that'll all be over soon. And by soon, I mean by when my body rips through the air from the top of this roof all the way down into the groups of strangers below. Then I'll finally be free. Free from all the pain and misery. No one will miss me, not even my own family. There are no friends I have to worry about. All that's left to be done is for me to get enough courage to push myself a bit further, where there's no solid ground to hold up my useless body.

I peered over the edge and signed, taking in the sights of the world I shall soon be departing. It's actually a very peaceful thought. Not having to deal with the troubles anymore. And with That, I shall be off.

"WAIT!" …. Am I hearing things now? I turn my head to see a boy, probably a bit older than me, running my way, a look of fear plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" I questioned in a fierce attitude, making sure that he knew that he was not appreciated. I was so close to escaping for once.

"Don't jump, please?" The boys face scrunched into a sorrowful look.

"And why would you care if I jumped or not? No one has ever cared. Not even my own family. And why should I listen to you? A random stranger giving me orders to stay put and let someone else control me. I'm so sick and tired of it all. I'm done. My only friends are pain killers and razor blades. It has never changed. Even as a child. I've always been mocked and teased and yelled at for things out of my control!" At this point, streams of tears were going from my hazel eyes over my round chubby cheeks, down to my black hooded jacket being absorbed into the soft fabric.

"I care because you're beautiful." I paused and swung my legs back to solid ground where gravity couldn't pull them away.

"You're kidding me right? You think that sappy stuff will change my mind? Please. Don't even try. You're making me sick." I chuckled at his red cherry face, becoming even darker by the second. I got up from sitting on the ledge and tilted my head a bit.

"Anyways, why are you up here?" I swear, his face became an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible. I smirked, already knowing the answer he was about to give.

"Well, you see, I-""Oh, save it. I already know what you're going to say. Maybe something like ' I was following you because of how beautiful you were, and at the last second I jumped out to save you my darling!'. Or maybe something like 'I have a GPS tracking device in the sleeve of your hoodie that I slipped in while you were sleeping." With that thought, I tore off my jacked and reversed the sleeves making sure he wasn't actually stalking me. Then another disturbing thought hit my mind.

"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed as I pulled my shirt out to look into to inspect my bra. It seemed safe. But who knows.

"….Well then." He silently commented. "No, I am not your stalker and I'm not that mushy. I did follow you but only because I just happened to pass by you and wanted to talk."

"Wait, are you saying that you know me from somewhere or that you're a player and decided to pounce on me because of my ugly looks?" This dude was storming up a bad situation for himself.

"You don't recognize me from school? I'm in your science class." I studied him carefully inspecting his face, trying to see if he lit a bulb in my head.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "So what's your name?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows slightly.

"Asher. How about you." I shuddered. "Why does your name have to start with an A..." I mumbled.

"Huh?" "Oh nothing.. And my name is Aaliyah." Wait, so this dude admired me and stuff, but didn't even know my name? Maybe he is just a one hit player.


End file.
